Uh, What?
by SomethingMoreCreative
Summary: Percy was totally caught off guard by Tyson's question. Couldn't the big guy wait until Percy's mouth wasn't full of soda? And please, don't let him embarrass- Well, too late now. In which, Tyson asks Percy a question, and our favorite son of Poseidon is to embarrassed to even articulate his sentences properly. Dedicated to Hunter of Artemis101.


**A/N: Hey! So I read a fic and thought this up!**

**Nah, that's not what happened. This fic is dedicated to Hunter of Artemis101. If you haven't read any of her stories then GO NOW! I have read her story, Love, like a ****_hundred _****times, and I asked her if I could do my own rip-off of it, so here we go. **

**It's set in the summer before Percy and Beckendorf's mission, just to clarify that. **

**I hope you like it! Leave me a review on what you're thinking and make sure to go check out the original!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

* * *

It always amazed Percy how quickly Tyson could become distracted and change the subject without him even noticing.

They were sitting at the Poseidon table in the pavilion, eating dinner with the rest of the camp. They had been training hard all day, and he was _starving._

It was summer again. This year he would be turning sixteen, and apparently some bad things were going to happen then. Whoever thought up "Sweet Sixteen" obviously hadn't thought to much about someone in Percy's predicament.

Honestly? Percy was freaking out about the prophecy, (Really? Couldn't someone just tell him what it said already?) but he was trying to keep it together on the outside so no one else would freak out.

And he figured he was doing a pretty good job. So far, all of the missions had been going okay and all of the campers were trying to chill and still have some fun, but the jokes the Stolls kept pulling weren't as funny as they used to be, and the air just seemed a little colder despite the fact that it was easily ninety degrees outside.

Only one person really knew how upset and nervous he was, and he tried to convince himself that he had told her sometime and didn't remember instead of her just _knowing_.

Annabeth was currently mad at him (or at least Percy thought she was; from all the death glares he kept getting, he guessed she was mad at him).

Besides that and the fact that the world might end in a month or two, everything was peaceful. Campers were laughing and eating with each other. The lake glittered below them, and even from here Percy could faintly hear the waves crashing on the beach. Tyson was chatting about his job down at the forges and how he had to go back in a few days to help out with making more weapons.

That is, everything _was_ peaceful until Tyson said, "Percy, you love Annabeth, yes?"

Percy had been in the middle of sipping blue coke when Tyson said that; so naturally, he spit it everywhere and fell into a sudden coughing fit.

He knew he was probably as red as a fire truck and he probably (definitely) looked like an idiot, but he turned around anyway to find everyone staring at him. His eyes flickered toward the Athena table, and he found Annabeth looking at him with one of her eyebrows raised curiously. A couple of table over, a few satyrs were laughing quietly and shooting Percy knowing looks.

Thank gods no one else had heard Tyson except for the few satyrs. That could have been deathly embarrassing.

Percy cleared his throat and narrowed his gaze at the satyrs and they stopped laughing. He turned back to Tyson, but made sure everyone else was back in their own conversations and talking again before he said, "Do what?"

The big guy cocked his head and frowned slightly in confusion. "You love Annabeth, do you not?"

Even though Percy had heard him say it a second or two earlier, the question still hit Percy like a bus full of old people on a nursing home field trip.

Did he love Annabeth? He knew that he liked her. Of course he liked her. She was beautiful and smart and nice (sometimes) and she really cared about him.

But how far did that go? How far would Annabeth consider their relationship to be? In her mind were they going to be best friends forever or was she hoping for something more? Sure, last summer when he had been about to die back at Mount St. Helens, she had kissed him (Percy still blushed when he thought about it) but that could have just been a good luck kiss right? Well, when he had come back to Camp after those two weeks of being gone, she had hugged the life out of him, so she had obviously missed him then.

On the other hand, that did not mean that she wanted to be more than best friends. Those were all things that meant something to Percy, but could have meant nothing to her.

Tyson wasn't asking that question right now though. He was wondering if _Percy _was in love with _Annabeth. _Not the other way around.

So Percy decided to man up. If he couldn't give Tyson an honest answer right here, right now, what made him think that he could ever beat Kronos and win this war?

Despite how much he was blushing and how bad his hands were shaking, he said, "Um, yeah, Tyson. I guess I do love her."

Tyson clapped loudly, and Percy just _knew _that everyone was looking at them again and wondering what in Hades they were talking about.

Percy waited until conversation picked up again before he asked, "Tyson, why are you asking me about this?"

He shrugged. His big brown eye was wide and happiness kept flickering through his gaze. "I do not know, brother. One of the old people Cyclopes was telling us others about his love. He said that when he loved someone he looked at them and blushed a lot. And when I come to camp to visit my brother, I found him staring and blushing a lot when some other camper mentioned Annabeth. I think Annabeth would be good for you. Percy and Annabeth sounds pretty."

Percy blushed again, and shook his head in amusement. Sure, he was embarrassed to Hades and back right now, but really? How could he even pretend to not be a little happy that Tyson was thinking about that?

"You are going to tell Annabeth, yes?" Tyson asked again in a second.

Percy looked at him for a second. He was about to explain that it was sort of complicated with Annabeth right now and that there wasn't any reason that he should be telling Annabeth about this, but a voice interrupted him.

"Tell Annabeth what?"

Percy froze at her voice. He felt his face heating up again, and he tried to keep his voice steady and his hands still. He was going to screw this up so bad and then she was going to be mad at him even more and-

"Tell Annabeth that we were going to the beach and wanted her to come with us." Tyson said smoothly.

His eyes widened and his breath caught again. Tyson was covering for him? Percy had been sure that the big guy was going to spill it so loud that demigods in China would hear him. Talk about dying from embarrassment.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes and looked back to Percy, "Really?"

He nodded, but his head moved so fast he was sure he looked like a bobble-head doll. "Yeah. So, you want to go?"

"Sure. I'll meet you there after dinner." She said as she started to walk off.

"Okay." Percy said.

He watched her walk out of the pavilion, and when she was almost out, she turned around to see Percy staring at her.

He blushed again, and she smiled and winked at him before running off.

"You are lucky that I saved you, brother." Tyson said as he got up from the table. "Do not forget to meet Annabeth at the beach."

Percy looked up at him confusedly, "You're not coming with us?"

Tyson shook his head and started to walk away, "No. I do not want to interrupt when you could be with Annabeth."

He walked out of the pavilion, probably headed for the forges, leaving Percy sitting at the table, gaping like a fish. Sometimes, Percy forgot that Tyson was pretty smart.

He sat there for a good five minutes before he realized he was supposed to meet Annabeth at the beach. She surely picked up on something (she was a daughter of the wisdom goddess for gods sake) and she was probably ready to pick him dry until he confessed what they had been talking about.

Now didn't really seem like the right time to tell her, so maybe he could come up with something else to tell her.

Yeah. He was going to make a huge mess of this.

But after all, his name was Percy Jackson, and it wouldn't be his life if he didn't mess things up. With a nervous smile and shaking hands, he got up and jogged out of the pavilion to go meet her.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you thought about it! Thanks for reading!**

**-SomethingMoreCreative**


End file.
